Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Gauntlet III
The Gauntlet III is the 15th season of the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It premiered on January 23rd, 2008 and concluded on March 26th, 2008 with the reunion special. It is the third installment in the Gauntlet trilogy following the 2005 season, The Gauntlet 2. Description Beautiful Puerto Vallarta, Mexico sets the hot and steamy stage for battle as 32 Real World, Road Rules and Fresh Meat alumni fight it out for over $400,000 in cash and prizes at The Real World/Road Rules Challenge: Gauntlet III - Veterans vs. Rookies. Pro BMX dirt jumper TJ Lavin returns as host as he guides the teams through a series of wild challenges and intense Gauntlets; where teammates face off to avoid elimination and stay until the Final Challenge. The winning team will split $300,000 in prize money and the losing team goes home with nothing! Insane challenges, heart-stopping Gauntlets, crazy fights, surprising alliances, unexpected departures and more hook-ups than ever - it's all going down in Gauntlet III! Cast | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Notes: *The first episode featured a game of tug-of-war between the Veterans and Rookies to determine which rooms would be assigned to which teams. The Veterans won the game. *Tyrie withdrew from the game at the end of Episode 3 due to a family emergency back home. MJ was brought in as a replacement prior to the "Push It" challenge in Episode 4. *Following the "Over The Edge" challenge in Episode 7, Coral withdrew from the game due to her outcast status on the team, being abandoned by former friend and ally Evan, and being voted into the Gauntlet against Evelyn. Casey volunteered to take Coral's place and was eliminated by Evelyn. *The Veterans beat out the Rookies in the final challenge, but were disqualified after Eric collapsed and was sent to the hospital midway through the final race. Host T.J. Lavin explained that a team would only win the "Army Strong" final challenge if each player was present at the end. Therefore, the Rookies won the "Army Strong" final challenge by default. Gauntlet Progress ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge by default. : The contestant's team finished first in the final challenge, but was disqualified due to a missing team member. : The contestant's team won the mission. : The contestant was protected from the Gauntlet by the winning team. : The contestant won the Gauntlet. : The contestant lost the Gauntlet and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness. Gallery AdamG3.png|'Veteran' Adam AlexG3.png|'Rookie' Alex AngelG3.png|'Rookie' Angel BethG3.png|'Veteran' Beth BradG3.png|'Veteran' Brad BrookeG3.png|'Rookie' Brooke CaseyG3.png|'Veteran' Casey CoralG3.png|'Veteran' Coral CTG3.png|'Veteran' CT DannyG3.png|'Veteran' Danny DerekG3.png|'Rookie' Derek DiemG3.png|'Veteran' Diem EricG3.png|'Veteran' Eric EvanG3.png|'Veteran' Evan EvelynG3.png|'Veteran' Evelyn FrankG3.png|'Rookie' Frank JanelleG3.png|'Rookie' Janelle JillianG3.png|'Rookie' Jillian JohannaG3.png|'Rookie' Johanna JohnnyG3.png|'Veteran' Johnny KatieG3.png|'Veteran' Katie KennyG3.png|'Veteran' Kenny MelindaG3.png|'Rookie' Melinda NehemiahG3.png|'Rookie' Nehemiah PaulaG3.png|'Veteran' Paula RachelG3.png|'Rookie' Rachel RobinG3.png|'Veteran' Robin RyanG3.png|'Rookie' Ryan ToriG3.png|'Rookie' Tori TylerG3.png|'Rookie' Tyler TyrieG3.png|'Rookie' Tyrie ZackG3.png|'Rookie' Zach Category:Seasons Category:The Gauntlet III